The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
In some operations of databases in a database platform system, the data or records in one database are conformed to the data or records in another database. Typically, identifying and updating changes in the data from one database to another can be complex and time consuming.